


THAT bitch // KBNZ with a Sippe of KBDN

by miilllkkkk



Series: DNKBNZ hell [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Face Punching, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilllkkkk/pseuds/miilllkkkk
Summary: Piers and Raihan reconnect after a few weeks apart, due to their difficult hidden relationship.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: DNKBNZ hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606159
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	THAT bitch // KBNZ with a Sippe of KBDN

**Author's Note:**

> y'all... i haven't written a fanfic since i was writing self-insert digimon stories in 3rd grade!
> 
> i wrote this for my spouse, as they are so far down the KBNZ hole that i'm sure i will never see them again. this fic is definitely self-indulgent for the both of us, and it hits on a lot of our shared kinks/favorite ideas for similar characters ;3c
> 
> please excuse any typos/weird stuff going on, i finished this at 3am & can only hope that it is still as Tasty hours later B)
> 
> edit: please don't ask about the title LMAO i gazed longingly into my SO's eyes & muttered, "wtf do i name this..." and here we are pihasdgpihas

The witching hour, when the roads are empty, and a mist begins to settle; the time when freaks come out to play. Late night, when pubs and other local romps develop a darker atmosphere to pull in passersby, piquing their interest as to what may be going on that night, and that night only. A local club in Spikemuth always hosts live music, but on this particular night the club has the great pleasure of hosting their local legend: Piers. While he can be seen performing quite often, if one knows where exactly to look for his next venue, it is rather rare to see him perform at such a small, intimate space; one where any fan could be within arms reach of their favorite performer. Truthfully, it is Piers’ most favorite type of performance situation - larger concert spots are so impersonal. While the thrill of thousands of screaming fans does get his heart pumping, there is nothing quite like making direct eye contact with those diehard fans that’d do anything to be simply near Piers, those fans that would relinquish all common sense to perhaps _touch_ Piers. Some of them, he knew, would give up any sum of money to fuck him, or be fucked by him. That’s the thrill of small venues, of being so close to such deep-feeling admirers. 

Backstage, Piers knew the ever growing crowd was filling the place up to capacity. It is a shame that some fans may be unable to make that connection with him, but he had eyes for one person tonight, and would not be sparing any extra glances to anyone but him. He knew Raihan could not resist showing up to the show that night, despite usually being unable to attend. Piers knew that Raihan would enjoy being so close to his own adoring fans in such a small space; Raihan knew quite well the effect he had on people, and often relished in the obsessed adoration radiating from his fans, almost as much as Piers did.

Piers’ concert staff had him in a flurry of preparation for the performance. He had so many different pairs of hands in his hair, yanking it into the signature ponytail. The feeling was like no other when combined with everything else going on. More hands found him, working a choker around his neck, and bracelets and cuffs on his wrists. It’s a feeling he loves; being handled by so many people to make him perfectly disheveled for his thirsty fans. Thoroughly pleased with his looks thus far, Piers couldn’t help but take a peek outside to see how the venue is filling up. There was still a bit more preparation needed to be done before he could perform, but drinking in the buzz and excitement from the crowd so soon really helped get him in the right headspace. It’s almost like drinking something tasty and intoxicating; thrilling, exciting, and a little heartwarming. As Piers’ eyes scanned the crowd, he of course spotted a few regulars to his shows, but they are not the person he wants to see. Raihan is tall, and hard to miss, so it is a bit of a surprise when Piers spots him sitting down, rather than standing, at the bar with another man in his lap.

How could he?

Piers’ heartbeat quickened at the sight, and without another glance he stomped backstage to try and understand what he’d just seen. Leon. Why did Raihan bring _him?_ Of course _they_ were _allowed_ to be together, but not in front of Piers. Absolutely not. Didn’t Raihan know this? And on _this_ night, at _this_ venue in Piers’ hometown? Disgusted, Piers swatted his staff away when they approached him to get his concert outfit on. “Not now,” he barked to a make-up artist, “get me a drink from the bar. I need to calm my nerves.” With that, the poor artist, shocked at being snapped at, bolted off to do as he was told. Piers could no longer concentrate; the thrill of performing in his favorite private venue, has gone. Seeing Leon’s ass in Raihan’s lap as they spoke to one another at the bar was seared into Piers’ mind, and he could not shake it.

Their relationship was an interesting one. Piers recognized this, and it was an agonizing decision to keep it private, but he’d expected Raihan to be a little more tactful with his public life and relationships. Some would say any other man would have no chance with Raihan, especially with Leon around. It was obvious from the beginning of their journey as young trainers that they’d be destined to do great things together, and those who watched them a little closer knew the two were destined to not only remain rivals, but to become lovers as well. When Leon allowed Raihan to go public with their relationship, Piers knew he would never get to keep Raihan to himself. Sure, the arrangement Leon dictated, the one that Piers could do nothing but reluctantly agree to, allowed Piers to see Raihan as often as possible, but it was never according to Piers when he was able to see him. The entire affair, orchestrated by Leon’s control over his boyfriend and their public image, was kept in the shadows, where Piers usually felt most comfortable. Despite this, and regardless of what Leon wanted when it was Piers’ turn to spend time with Raihan, it was absolutely clear that Leon would not encroach on Piers’ time with him. So, understandably, seeing Leon in this club, with the man he wanted most, sent Piers over the edge.

The drink was in his hand before he knew it, and Piers took no effort downing it in one gulp. It immediately warmed his throat and chest, masking the neglected chill welling there at the sight of his man with _that_ man. The drink acted as a shield for Piers’ heart as he took another peek at the impatient crowd. After spotting the pair again, Piers couldn’t help but let out another frustrated snarl, but his shield held fast as he watched in disgust as _his_ hands raked over Raihan’s chest, how _his_ hands cupped Raihan’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Despite the disgust and jealousy raging in his chest, Piers continued to watch beyond the curtain, as Raihan’s hands in turn gripped Leon and pulled him closer. It had been so long since he had been kissed that way by Raihan. Their schedules, and Leon’s public activities that required Raihan’s appearance as his lover, had kept them apart for quite some time. It was unfair, truly unfair, for Piers to be neglected in such a way by Raihan at the hands of Leon, and it was made worse that Raihan allowed Leon to join him that night to watch Piers, his secret, weekend lover, perform in such a personal space.

As if it physically pained him to tear his eyes away from the pair drunkenly making out at the back of the room, Piers let out another deeply irritated noise. He had to get ready for the show, he could not disappoint his fans as he’d been disappointed that night. He finally let his staff continue to dress him, and it was a swift, rough affair to get him out of his regular street clothes into that night’s performance outfit. Different pairs of hands grazed his body, as if he were nothing more than a doll meant for dress-up at someone else’s pleasure. Nails grazed his shoulders, his hips, and palms of different hands were found around his thighs and waist, cinching him into perfect form. He couldn’t help but let out a groan at the hands helping him get into the fishnet stockings and leather shorts. Being handled so roughly, put his mind in a different place as he tried to ignore the invasive thoughts about Raihan fucking Leon - fucking _him._

To block out anymore unwanted images, Piers pressed his eyes shut as more hands worked his torso, cinching his waist into a gaudy corset. He couldn’t help but react to that perfect tightness, his breath catching, and at the exact moment Raihan’s face entered his mind, a warm fantasy of the man he’d missed so much in the past few weeks. Final touches are made to complete his look, and he tried to take it in, trying to focus his energy on performing for his fans - fuck Raihan and Leon. Well… fuck, Raihan, right? That was the plan after tonight’s performance, wasn’t it? Again, his face flitted to the forefront of Piers’ mind as he was dusted down with a body glitter to make his translucent skin truly glisten in the hot stage lights; the memory was hot, and almost tactile as he recalled it. The rough _tap, tap, tap_ of the large powder brush on the high points of his body reminded him of Raihan’s rough bites and kisses in similar areas.

Piers ached for him, and it was as if he needed Raihan more than he needed air itself. Being apart for so long was torturous, and this last time had been especially rough. The brush swept over his forehead, and brought him back to the present, pulling his mind from a memory of his last encounter with Raihan. Now restless, and especially hot and bothered, Piers was deemed absolutely ready to perform for the ever restless crowd beyond the stage. Again, fuck Leon, and fuck Raihan.

  
———  
  


His performance was nothing short of perfect. The crowd was passionate, and the space was dripping with intimacy through his entire performance. Piers’ regulars, his groupies, were the loudest and best prepared to sing along with him his old, lesser known hits, and it made his heart swell, and dissolve the pit of despair that had been previously raging within him at the sight of Raihan with _him._ The stage lights warmed him to the core, and he worked his ass off to make it up to his fans that they’d started the show nearly an hour late. Despite any and all hiccups prior, Piers left the stage after two encores feeling better than he had in weeks.

Once again backstage, Piers was flanked by his staff to remove every inch of concert attire from his lithe frame. He stumbled through groups of backstage staff, various parts of his outfit pulled off here and there, until he was finally able to stand alone in just his shorts, fishnet stockings, and socks at his chair set in front of a long set of mirrors. All that was left backstage for him when all was said and done was a fresh set of street clothes, comfortable shoes, and Raihan. The sight of him, tall and dark beneath the low lighting backstage made him look mysterious and ridiculously desirable. Piers’ heart skipped a beat when he finally came to the realization that it was now only him and Raihan left, but the slight excitement was easily overtaken by disgust and rage.

Before either of them knew it, Piers was on Raihan, a swift punch to the side of his face sent the taller man reeling against the empty make-up tables, the shock plain on his face as he defensively held his hand up to his ear to hopefully protect it, “Piers! What the fuck was that for?” He flinched away, stepping back as Piers approached him again, fist raised.

“What do you _think_ it was for, you unbelievable prick?” Raihan managed to put his hands between himself and Piers, gripping the smaller man’s shoulders tightly as to keep him at bay.

“You brought _him_ here? After _weeks_ of being unable to see you, when it is _finally_ our turn to have some fucking time together - you bring him _here?!”_ Piers spat, and his chest continued to heave from rage.

Raihan faltered, and Piers, too consumed by his anger to notice that it was intentional, struck him again. He shoved the taller man into a corner at the end of the row of mirrors connected to the make-up counter and continued to yell in his face, the pain he was feeling now seeping through the anger, “He’s kept you from me for _weeks_ , Rai! How could you bring him here? Why would you do that to me? To _us?”_

Piers’ anger sputtered when he saw the ever-present grin fall from Raihan’s face; he’d even kept the grin up after the initial punch, having mistaken it for play instead of intentional pain. Before Piers could speak again, Raihan managed to regain his composure, and a shadow of that toothy grin found its way back to his face, “Piers, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d see him.”

That wasn’t what Piers had expected to hear. Raihan had not only brought Leon here, but he had made the conscious decision to do it, but before Piers could let the disgusting idea run rampant in his head, Raihan spoke again, “It looked good to have the Champion attend the first show in Spikemuth since it opened again, after… you know. And me being, well.. me, meant we had to be together. You can understand that, right, Pierser?”

Silence.

Their private relationship continued to be snubbed even in his hometown, and it pissed Piers off. The idea of Leon using his role as Champion to encroach on his space and his relationship disgusted him more than ever, “And you didn’t think it prudent to, you know, warn me? That you’d let me _see_ him when it is _our_ turn to be together?” Piers snarled up at the taller man, venom dripped from every single word.

“He stayed long enough to be seen, so that his appearance was known. Publicity, and all that. It’ll be good for Spikemuth, won’t it? That even the Champion is eager to participate…” Raihan’s explanation died in the air at the sight of Piers’ blatant hatred for the Champion. “I didn’t know you’d see him before he left,” the quiet, final words were honest, perhaps some of the most honest words Raihan had ever spoken. Piers could recognize that, despite the pain coursing throughout his entire being. Of course the Champion and his appearances with his lover would always come before him. Of course.

“I guess I’ll just have to accept that.” Piers’ words were stiff. It was difficult to accept Raihan’s explanation, and it was exceedingly difficult to simply be _okay_ with the entirety of it. Without another word to Raihan, the man he’d been dying to spend some time with after weeks, Piers began to change into his street clothes, his back to the other man. He could feel Raihan’s eyes on him, and the stifling silence between them was palpable, yet neither of them made the choice to speak to one another for a few a little while longer.

When he was finally ready, Piers turned to Raihan and cut him off before he could speak, “For the next 36 hours, you are mine, Raihan.” The words held a finality to them, and they would not be argued with. Raihan acknowledged it with a glimpse of that signature, toothy grin, “You’re goddamn right, Pierser.”

  
———  
  


The intense moment shared backstage, and the enduring, thick silence followed them home dissipated and fell away at the doorstep. Raihan’s hands were on Pier’s jaw and cheeks as he kissed the smaller man more passionately than he had done in weeks. Piers scrambled with the door handle to his apartment, his attempts at pulling away from Raihan being rather futile in the heat of the moment; once he did finally get the door open, he managed to finally pull away and yank Raihan into the dark coziness that was their home.

Piers’ apartment was small, even ratty compared to that of the Champion’s rival; it was crammed full of mementos, band memorabilia, and the history of their secret relationship, and it was Raihan’s second home. Inside, Piers made sure that Raihan always had fresh clothes, and his favorite food. Their time together was always too short for what either truly wanted, but Piers always made sure that his home was ready for his lover whenever they were permitted time together. Piers started, but paused at the sight of Raihan growing more comfortable and relaxed in the depths of the apartment - he was always content here, there was never a tenseness to his body when he was _home_ , a stark difference to his body language whenever he was in the public eye with Leon. Regaining his composure after watching Raihan remove his shoes and jacket, Piers approached him with an intensity only ever seen during one of his performances.

Taken aback by not only the intense look in Piers’ eyes, but his hands gripping the front of his shirt too, Raihan was easily pushed to the floor before his lover. Piers gazed down upon him, a fiery look in his eye as he stroked the side of Raihan’s face that he had struck about an hour before, “I’m sorry for hitting you, Rai. I’d like to say ‘I don’t know what came over me’ but that’d be a lie. I was just heated,” the grin on Piers’ face was contagious, and Raihan couldn’t help but return it. As he leaned into Piers’ fingers stroking his tender cheek, he responds with a laugh, “I get it! I’d kick my ass too if the situation was reversed.”

Piers’ grin grew wider, and he gave Raihan’s jaw a firm grip as he towered over the other man with a fierce confidence that could only be attributed to a seasoned performer. Raihan could only gaze up in awe at the ferocity emanating from Piers, soaking in his passion as Piers’ thumb presses to his bottom lip.

“As I said… you are mine for the next 36 hours. I have to wipe the image of _him_ defiling you with his mouth from my memory,” Piers sneered at the informal mention of Leon, of Raihan’s other lover. That smiling face of the Champion briefly entered Piers’ mind and set fire to an angry, jealous part of him deep inside his soul. He silenced Raihan before he could speak again, and began to work his belt open as he continued to abuse the Champion, “Honestly, I can’t believe you get off to anyone but me. It’s disgusting that you let yourself slip so far, Rai. I thought you had better taste than that,” Piers tipped his head down to gaze at Raihan, whose hands were now gripping Piers’ thighs, excitement dancing across his expression. All the while, Piers worked his belt and fly free, half grinning and half sneering down at the other man.

Raihan could not resist helping Piers’ pants open, and his eyelids lowered at the sight of his bulge beneath the underwear, “You know I can be a weak guy sometimes, don’tcha, Pierser?” His words were playful, almost a stark contrast to Piers’ venomous seething towards the other’s accepted defilement. As Raihan’s hands helped his jeans and underwear down, Piers continued, “It’s a bit pathetic to be so weak, isn’t it?” The words weren’t meant to sting necessarily, and he went on, “Weakness. That’s your worst quality, Raihan. Your weakness for filth like _him_. Tell me, do you _really_ get off on his cock? Do you _really_ have eyes for him, like you do for me?”

Piers slid the band of his underwear down over the shaft of his cock, assisted by an eager Raihan; he’d fed into the degradation, and seemed to be eager for more. Raihan began to sputter a reply, “You’re right, I’m weak. I am weak for any man that’ll let me suck them off or fuck them..” Was this part of the degradation play, or a true admittance of some part of himself that Raihan had been ashamed? They continued to feed into each other, both men getting off on one being put in his place, and the other putting him there.

“Of course that’s all you are, a cock hungry try-hard, eager to please anyone of influence, eh?” Piers knew Raihan enjoyed these jabs, that there was some truth to it, and it was fun to not only admit it, but to truly play with the concept. Without anymore hesitation, Piers pressed the head of his cock to Raihan’s eager lips - this is what he wanted, wasn’t it? Piers wanted nothing more than to wipe the idea of Raihan with the other man from his memory, and it was now his goal to wipe that memory from Raihan’s mind as well, “You’ll think of no one else but me. You’re _mine._ ”

Without much hesitation, Raihan took Piers’ into his mouth, the latter channeling his frustration and previous anger into dominating the former. Piers gripped tightly onto the sides of Raihan’s head, and groaned under his breath another order for the man whose mouth was now sucking him off, “If you ever have someone else’s dick in your mouth, you’ll always think of me.” His words came out in a growl, and they did as he hoped, gleaning a muffled moan from Raihan in response.

Piers’ hands gripped tighter at the sides of Raihan’s head as his hips worked hard against the other man’s face. All of his pent up energy and sexual energy began to flow freely as he fucked Raihan’s throat almost mercilessly, pulling the other man’s head into each and every thrust, so that the back of his throat was abused deeply. Raihan couldn’t help himself, and allowed Piers to control him, to wipe the memory of Leon’s hands, and mouth, and cock entirely from his memory; his jaw now hung slack as Piers used his throat to bring himself to orgasm. It was sudden, and hot, and again Raihan could only do so much to milk Piers’ cock of every last bit of cum before leaning back weakly, cum and saliva dripping down his chin as Piers took in the sight before him, “You’re a goddamn mess, aren’t you, Rai?”

“You got me there,” Raihan was obviously a bit cum-drunk and dazed. Piers had never been so forceful with him right out of the gate before - it was refreshing, and exciting after weeks apart. He wanted more. As if Piers understood what Raihan wanted without even speaking it, he pulled the other towards the well-loved, and very old couch at the center of the room; and with a great shove, Raihan, the Champion’s rival was on his back.

The smaller man lowered himself over Raihan’s lap as he lay sprawled on the couch - the latter’s bulge through his pants had never been more obvious, but Piers decided to ignore it. His hands slid up Raihan’s torso, pushing his shirt up as he went. His skin was warm, and he was quivering from the intensity of their interactions thus far, something that Piers was deeply proud of. He was sure that _he_ never made Raihan quiver and melt in such a way.

“You’re going to fuck me, and you’re not going to stop until I’m the only one left that you dream of, understand?” Piers purred the command to the other man as his nails dug into his skin; He scratched down to Raihan’s belt line, and begins pulling on his belt too, his hands shook with impatience.

“That’s all I’ve wanted for weeks,” Raihan growled as he lifted his hips to better undo the belt and fly of his pants, causing Piers to pause momentarily. Raihan took this moment to sit up and pull Piers closer into his lap, encompassing the smaller man in his muscular arms as his mouth found the curve of his jaw. The sharp bites here and there made Piers moan, and he almost lost himself in Raihan’s heat, until a similar image flitted to the forefront of his mind. This is how Raihan was with _him_ at the bar when Piers had spotted them. Disgust and resentment filled Piers up, and despite his moans and his chest heaving against Raihan’s fingers while they pinched and pulled at his nipples, he roughly shoved Raihan back into the couch.

The look of surprise on his face made Piers laugh, a sort of cold laugh that did not mask the underlying anger at the image burned in his memory. “Disgusting,” was all he could mutter before yanking Raihan’s pants further down his thighs, his lover’s erection perking up and throbbing now that it had been released from his jeans and underwear. Piers worked his hand up the length of Raihan’s shaft, squeezing it around the head of his cock, a small touch that made Raihan’s hips raise and his voice hitch and get lost in his throat.

It wasn’t always easy to make Raihan moan this way, and Piers took great pleasure, again, in knowing that surely only he could pull such a response out of the other man. He watched a moment longer as Raihan’s skin across his face, chest and shoulders began to blush intensely from having his dick stroked so nicely. His hips worked up and down to meet Piers’ rhythm, and he even brought a fist to his mouth to muffle a deep, throaty groan as Pier’s squeezes him just right. Piers knew he’d gotten Raihan where he wanted him, he knew that Raihan was his, and this was _his_ Raihan.

With ease, Piers was able to mount Raihan’s cock. He sat over the other man’s lap, and pressed his hands to his chest as he lowered himself on the massive, throbbing cock awaiting him. He dug his nails into Raihan’s chest as a shuddery breath escaped his parted lips, the latter’s dick pressed deeper into him, the head sliding deeper in a rough, teasing way, “Look at me, Rai,” the command was stern, and eager. Piers gazed down to see Raihan’s eyes trace their way up his form and finally to his face, he was just as desperate for this as Piers was, it was made plain by the look on his face. “I want this to be the only thing you ever fucking think of again,” Piers’ voice hitched in a low moan as his ass finally pressed down against Raihan’s thighs, the entirety of his cock stuffed deep inside of him. The intense pressure building up within him made his breath catch, and he began to pant, his nails digging deeper into Raihan’s skin.

Raihan’s hands were found gripping into Piers’ hips, his cock throbbing deep inside the other man, and all he could do in response to Piers’ delicious commands was to nod, and eagerly grind his hips against the other. He wanted to fuck Piers, he wanted to pull his dick almost the entire way out of him, and slam it back in, over and over again until the other man was a melted, screaming mess, “You’re mine, Raihan..” The words rung in his ears, and Raihan let out a throaty moan as Piers began riding his cock, his thighs pressing into Raihan’s sides as he worked himself up and down the length of his aching cock. Raihan dug his fingers deep into Piers’ hips, a bruising grip to help the smaller man take the entire length of his cock over and over again, each thrust harder than the last.

Piers was able to maintain a rather quick pace and rhythm despite his exhaustion from his performance earlier, his desire to remove any other man from Raihan’s mind driving him to fuck Raihan with more intensity and passion than they’d ever explored before. Raihan’s grip on Piers’ hips, the bruising feeling of nails digging into his flesh made Piers cry out louder and louder as he bounced on Raihan’s cock. Both men were heated, and Raihan began to growl and work his hips harder against Piers’ ass bouncing in his lap, his focus being on thrusting his dick as hard as possible into the smaller man, wanting to hear his voice break with every gasp and scream. Piers could only handle so much, Raihan seemed as desperate as he was for release, and it made his cock swell yet again to know that he was wanted, needed, desired by Raihan just as passionately as he felt towards his lover. It was like an addiction, to be wanted and lusted after, and to do so in return. Raihan and Piers drunk heavily of those feelings and intentions, their intense fucking leading Raihan first to orgasm.

“Ah- fuck! Piers, I-I’m—“ his voice hitched as he pressed his hips hard against Piers’ ass, holding the smaller man down into his lap as he pumped loads of hot cum deep inside of the other. His head foggy, Raihan began again, “This is all I want, all I want to think about - is you on my dick, Piers.” This makes Piers laugh, a little cum-drunk himself, and he can’t help but smirk down at the other man as he continued to rock his hips, riding the other’s cock until he too reached orgasm again, “That’s exactly what I fucking want to h-hear, R-Rai!”

  
———  
  


The following 34 hours were exactly what Piers felt that he not only needed, but deserved after weeks of neglect from his lover. Raihan always brought a smile to his face, always made him feel wanted and loved, despite their time apart. They spent their minimal time together attached at the hip; it was difficult for Piers to ever want to do anything separate from Raihan when it was his turn to spend time with him. They continued to wipe Leon from Raihan’s memory, replacing him with an even more fierce and fiery Piers that Raihan had yet to know so well, and even began to plan what they would like to do the next time they had time together. This was usual to their relationship, as it seemed like there was never enough time to do everything.

It was always difficult to be with Raihan this way, even though it is what Piers ultimately wanted, because he knew that the man he loved most would be leaving him again soon. The situation, as unfair as it was, was the best hope he had to continue a relationship with Raihan. It was never particularly Raihan’s fault that he’d be away from Piers for so long, and it was always difficult for him, too, whenever he’d have to leave. Despite Raihan’s own despair at leaving Piers and leaving his second home to return to the limelight of being the Champion’s rival and lover, he never showed how he felt to Piers in the end. He, Raihan, had someone else to go to, someone else to love and be loved by, another man to kiss and fuck… while Piers, stayed alone and waited patiently for his return.

On that last day, during the last hour, Piers remained ever hopeful that their schedules would remain clear so that he could continue seeing more of Raihan, rather than less, “I don’t have many shows left this year.. and with the Challenger season coming to a close, I will have lots of a free time for you,” he mentioned to Raihan as they lie in bed, cuddling away their final moments.

“Very true, and with Challenger season ending, all of the public appearances with Lee will lesson too,” Raihan murmured into Piers’ chest, where he rested his head in the smaller man’s embrace. The mention of _his_ name out-loud made Piers’ skin crawl, he wanted to vomit, and cry, and scream at Raihan that he didn’t have to go, that he could stay here with him. But, it was not his place to do so, and it was not yet time for Raihan to step down as the Champion’s rival.

Sensing his discomfort, Raihan hugged Piers closer. The last half hour ticked on, yet they remained held tight to one another. Their hidden relationship, strained and close to breaking because of unfair circumstances, would hopefully survive another few weeks, Raihan hoped. With a kiss passionate enough to be meant for a champion, their time was now up. The fantasy gone, and love was left to thrive in a desolate space.

“I love you, Piers.”

“I know..”

  
———  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> my SO...... drew something inspired by this...... here u go, friends: https://twitter.com/Apalloh/status/1218705248316837888
> 
> here is the continuation / companion piece: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314334


End file.
